1946-47 Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs
Champions Semi Finals Best of 7 Calgary Stampeders beat Kimberley Dynamiters 4 games to 2 Dynamiters Bow to Calgary The injury riddled Kimberley Dynamiters lost out to Calgary's Stampeders in the Western Canada semi-final series, but not before they put up a gallant battle, and the Stampeders knew they had to go at their best lick to defeat the boys from B.C. The series was a best-of-seven affair, with the Stampeders winning four games, to the Dynamiters two--with all but one contest fought right down to the wire. The first two games were played in Calgary, with the Stampeders taking the opener by the score of 6-4, and the Dynamiters coming back to capture the second fixture by an identical score. The teams moved to Edmonton for the next two games, with the Dynamiters taking the lead in the series by shading the surprised Stampeders 2-1 in the first encounter at the Gardens. Calgary came from behind to deadlock the series, with a thrilling 3-2 win, with the entire city of Edmonton pulling for the Dynamiters. The fifth game was played at the Saskatoon Arena, with the Stampeders handling the Dynamiters with ease, by posting a convincing 8-3 victory. The sixth contest was played back at Calgary, and was reported to have been one of the best-played hockey games seen in the Victoria Arena in years. Over 5,000 wild-eyed fans packed the arena, to see the Stampeders sneak by the tired Dynamiter team 4-3. The Stampeders were coached by Jack Arbour, with Dave Duchak their general manager. Russ Dertell was a standout in the Stampeders' net; likewise was Jakie Nash for the Dynamiters. Rounding out the Stampeders lineup were Art Michaluk, Sid Craddock, Bud Emery, Art Shoquist (defence); Doug French, Bunny Dame, Doug Cairns, Archie Wilder, Ken "Red" Hunter, Tony Desmarais, Dunc Grant and Bob Brownridge. The 1946-47 Dynamiters may have not been the best team to ever wear a Dynamiter uniform, but one can say they were not the most "courageous." It had been a rewarding season for the Dynamiters coach, Ralph Redding, to see his boys put up such an outstanding performance against one of the most powerful teams to ever represent Calgary. Ralph Redding has given more to the sport of hockey in Kimberley than any other individual, both as a player and a coach. He has coached more Dynamiter teams than anyone else, and was a real credit to the sport--both on the ice and off. Best of 5 Winnipeg Reo Flyers beat Port Arthur Bearcats 3 games to 1. Final Best of 5 Calgary Stampeders beat Winnipeg Reo Flyers 3 games to 2. Calgary Stampeders advanced to the 1946-47 Allan Cup Final. Team Photos 46-47CalSta.jpg|Calgary Stampeders 46-47WinRFly.jpg|Winnipeg Reo Flyers Game Ads 46-47WestSr1stSFCalgaryGameAd.jpg|1st Semi Final @ Calgary 46-47West6thSFCalgaryGameAd.jpg|5th Semi Final @ Calgary & Radio Broadcast 46-47WestAllanSFSasatoonGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Saskatoon 46-47WestSrSFWinnipegGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Winnipeg 46-47WestSrFCalgaryGameAd.jpg|Final @ Calgary 46-47WestSrFWinnipegGameAd.jpg|Final @ Winnipeg See Also List of Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs Category:Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs Category:1947 in hockey